Charon Love
Charon Love is a miscellaneous character played by Nef Amata Klimczak-Simul. Stats Basics Voice Soft, androgynous, crackly at times. Has similar throat rasp as youtaite singer 96neko when she speaks, but sounds more around the range of youtaite singer mafumafu. Can get shrill at times but mostly in a nervous way. Age Charon is 32 but appears more youthful, maybe in his 20s at most. Sexuality Though he desires pleasure and sex, he himself does not feel sexual attraction. Before, he was demisexual but now he cannot experience emotional bonds with people so only intellectual level will play a factor in who he would prefer to have sex with, but doesn't feel sexual impulse from this. When he feels he needs sex, he turns to it. Backstory Life was fine, perfect 100 throughout grade school with the appraisals and everything. No one talked to him, but he was kind of odd in the way his eyes just bulged with nervous awe in response to getting close to another person. He also spoke in a somewhat funny way and had odd body language. It wasn’t anything out of the usual, nerds like him just got ignored sometimes. He wasn’t bullied, and it’s not like no one tried to be nice to him. His mother had a problem. She was a single mother. That, at first was not the problem. The problem was the family that had abandoned him… Around the time he had turned 12, an incident happened when she was working. It was revealed the secret government job she had and his father and younger brother left and abandoned him… she had grown more and more scared/anxious of Charon’s presence since then for some odd reason. It started when he first went to school. She always yelled that he was not “her son”. There was confusion on Charon’s part but little action. The next six years to follow would be Charon taking care of himself, avoiding his mother and her outbursts as well as her occasional attempts to kill him. They fell into some sort of routine. It wasn’t really all that bothersome, to be honest. Soon his mother started to become less and less of a presence in his life. He continued with school, fell into a sort of “path” of sorts. He was bright and people showered him with opportunities to get ahead and move onto combat, which he turned down, personally having a distaste for combat. This was odd since it was the norm that the brightest of Atlas would be exceptional with combat as well. Though, he didn’t really live in the more elite portion of Atlas, so he was hardly bothered all too much. What he did find personally intriguing was other people. But not their physical representations, their interior, their core of sorts, their auras. Since the age of 16, he had begun to see the world differently. Instead of seeing in normal color vision and seeing everyone normally, what he saw instead was more silhouettes of people, but tinted different colors and at their center was a small irregular and inclosed shape that was normally rounded and shone brightly. The rest of the world that did not have auras was dull-colored. Due to this, Charon habitually stared in amazement at people’s cores, looking intensely at the visual representations of their auras that displayed their soul at full view. He felt oddly pleasured to be able to see such a vulnerable state of the human core. Soon, he could hardly handle not being able to get close to these wonders. But ugh… these sacks of meat sure did get in the way… The following two years from 16-18, he tried to get close to people who looked the most beautiful and full of spirit according to their aura’s visual representation. The tranquility of having no one hardly bother him was beginning to shatter as now people were more and more weirded out by him and fully avoiding him, giving him no opportunity to try and grab that horribly wonderful prize… It was torture, he wanted it. Just a feel of their aura, their energy. He couldn’t have it himself, couldn’t they share? He never bothered anyone before and he wasn’t going to harm anyone, that would be bad, he just wanted to feel their aura, an activation of semblance on him, anything, just want to see that more… As people got further and further away from him because of his more than odd and creepy behavior, he found himself coping with not even being able to see the prizes anymore. He became a loner until he entered combat school (he decided to go to combat because at least there he could see the activation of other’s auras and corresponding semblances as opposed to academic secondary school, much to his distaste.) He was still a loner though and most people followed him the combat path as rumors quickly spread about the wide-eyed little creep. This one boy however… took pity on Charon and surprised the socially awkward student by approaching him and offering friendship. Although Charon has mostly forgotten trying to get close to others to get close to their aura prizes, he still found it very overwhelming to be given such genuine kindness. They spent time together, Charon shared his emotions and talked about himself for once. The other boy, whose name was Neptune was sympathetic and did everything to help, even trying to go as far as report the abuse that Charon’s mother did, but Charon insisted that she really didn’t cause any harm and he feels that he would be a bit more empty if he didn’t have her around to keep him mentally active. They got closer. Friendship turned to love. Hugs turned to sexual acts but both were comforting. They lost their virginities together. Charon should have felt consolidated and finally at peace with himself that he had someone with an incredibly beautiful blue aura to have near and feel so intimately. He should have. Neptune grew more and more beautiful the closer they got with one another. Charon was sure that their sex would bond them and he would be able to at last feel someone’s aura. Still, there was physical boundaries… But it did not matter, Neptune was more than perfect, so full of spirit, full of love, full of aura. So much happiness and pleasure to the point where Charon could hardly stand it. He actually could not stand it. It wasn’t unusual that Neptune would spend the night occasionally with Charon. One night… Charon did a few things that he didn’t think he would have been able to do… but… he managed to do them anyway... Neptune was drugged, moved down to the basement of his living area, strapped on a makeshift operating table, and dissected with a scalpel. Neptune had awoke before the process began. Charon recalls that he had tried to tell him something, but Charon was too mentally preoccupied to give this any thought as he tore apart the physical body with utmost precision to get to his beautiful core.. his beautiful prize. The process was extremely pleasurable on Charon’s end. He had never felt more intimate with Neptune before as he kept him alive for as long as possible before he ultimately reached the visual manifestation of his aura, which he put in a impermeable container. As he did so… the pleasurable portion of the process ended to replace shock. Charon looked at what he had done and felt like he was physically going to collapse. He had to physically scramble away as he saw that Neptune was no longer moving and his aura was in a jar. He had… killed… Neptune…? Physically, he couldn’t handle the thought that he had done something wrong, he hardly knew he was capable of doing such a thing, something like that was what bad people did and he was not one of those people. But… he had done this, why would have have done this? How could he begin to understand that someone who had given him so much love could no longer do so and it was because he had done this? Neptune would never be able to hold him again, hear him speak, kiss him, give him that beautiful smile. Trembling with physical shock, Charon looked to the jar with Neptune’s contained aura and felt a wave of strong relief as he looked at it and more pleasant feelings were invoked. The years to follow started with an odd pattern. Charon moved from his home after robbing his mother of her money and life, he couldn't stay there. He found a small hidden warehouse to keep his things and not very far away, he slept in an unoccupied tenant that has been mostly forgotten. He worked nearby in a normal chain coffeeshop. He alternated places he would be around. Work, the park, hanging around the school as if he went there, the library, the shopping centers. He took the time to befriend those who would be sympathetic to him. He told a story of an abusive mother and how he had no choice but to run away and was all alone now. No lies, just hiding details. He was met with seven or so friends who would be willing to give him comfort. He spent time with them, a lot of it. And when the time was right, he brought them to the warehouse (not all at the exact same time but all occurring in the same month) in which he also took their physical auras. New town after another year. Repeat process. New town again. Repeat process again. Charon was now 23 and a vast mixmatched collection. It's not that he was really good at hiding, or maybe a newbie who came in just knew exactly how to find him… It was a person who went under the alias, “Amber Fay” and had befriended him. This wasn’t unusual. He knew what he was doing and knew how to be secretive or away from public attention for the most part. For some reason, at different points in time, he thought he knew that person or knew their eyes… Either way, they formed a very close friendship that lasted longer than most. Time came for him to finally dissect the aura out from the red-clad tomboy girl, but when the time came… It had appeared it was some sort of trap all along. The “girl” turned out to be the long lost sibling of his who had abandoned him so many years prior and was now a mathematician for the government looking to arrest him. He was taking to the agency his long lost sibling, known more commonly as “Red”, worked for, but rather than bring all his heinous crimes into light, they offered him a job as a lead scientist there for aura extraction. Charon however was honestly confused. He would have moments where he would be completely overwhelmed with physical shock over what he was doing, thinking that he was bad and unsure of how he could be doing this, but then forgetting all this when he went back into the work. He didn't think he wanted to take Atlas' offer, but he hardly had a choice in the matter. It was either to continue what he was doing or go to jail. Although he lost a lot of the intimacy involved in his previous work, it did not make the extraction any less pleasurable. With a lot of aura and subjects available, Charon continued his work using different avenues to understand the core of aura. Atlas had been trying to extract aura for centuries, but were finally able to progress in aura extraction and synthesis with their combined efforts. With newfound power, Charon took complete charge of the intelligence forces. Charon was hailed as the scientist who started it all. Personality Nervous-appearing but this is mostly due to eccentric body language including twitches and fidgets as well as partial stammering as he spoke. He can be considered non emotional and only partially expressive, but he can be emotional at times and values them. He is horrible at social interactions, only previously getting friends who are sympathetic to those kinds of people. He smiles awkwardly and usually is wide-eyed. Resume Occupation Combat school drop out. Small miscellaneous jobs. Atlas Intelligence Force, now lead scientist. Education Grade school, partial combat school, training from AIA. Combat Weapon He does not take part in combat, and does not have a weapon, but does have his lucky scalpel on him at all times. Semblance Aura view. This is the ability to see the core of the aura in a person. Future Outlook Mostly to continue his work wherever it leads him. He’s been responsible for the synthetic creation of aura though the study of actual extracted aura. Character Development He hopes to one day feel actual remorse over his actions. Because his shock is too odd to handle. Intended Career Currently in the career, and is at the top. Other He hates his brother, Seren Love, passionately. He does not literally see a piece of something in the body which is the aura, he sees a manifestation of it which he can then translate for other people to study and manipulate. But the concept of seeing aura itself is very abstract and hard to define. This visual helps: When viewed through a telescope, Charon appears to be similar to Pluto in color and only slightly more brightly blue. It actually is a very neutral grey. Charon has a similar connotation to death as Pluto in Roman-Greek mythology Gallery Charon.jpg Category:Characters